


Little Pieces

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack realizes something.





	Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: I blame Devra. If it weren't for her, I'd still be subjecting my friends to bad poetry instead of subjecting you to endless drabbles. ;-)   


* * *

It hit me the day I realized I only needed one remote.

I sat in my chair and looked at the lamp by the fireplace; at the throw I didn't buy drifting off the back of the sofa. I'd tossed my change into pot on my dresser that was probably worth a year's salary. The pot, not the dresser. 

Little pieces of Daniel throughout my house. Nothing huge, at least not to anyone but me. Just stuff. Daniel's stuff had drifted into my house like he'd drifted into my soul. 

That's where my National Geographics were. 

Little pieces of me.


End file.
